


trick or treat

by lee_dongmins



Series: the park family [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Halloween, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/pseuds/lee_dongmins
Summary: minhyuk and sanha make pretty much the best costume pair, if jinwoo is being honest. and even though they’re villains, not heroes, they still look absolutely adorable .(aka the one where sanha and minhyuk decide that they want to go as the riddler and joker for halloween and their parents completely melt; even if they do think it's weird that their kids want to be super villains instead of heros)





	trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).



> this is dedicated to seal, bc if it weren't for her it wouldn't have been finished. ilu seal <33
> 
> this is more unedited than usual so pls forgive me. 
> 
> also sorry it's been so long, uni is crazy. hoping to update some other stuff soon :)

“appa!” sanha comes running across the small gated yard for his grade at top speed, launching himself into jinwoo’s arms as soon as he’s close enough.

“hi, baby,” jinwoo catches him easily, smiling and wrapping his arms around him carefully with the boy’s backpack in the way.

“appa,” he rolls his eyes in an absolutely adorable way that makes jinwoo smile even wider, “i’m not a _baby_ . i’m a big boy now, i’m _six_.”

jinwoo rolls his eyes right back at him, “you’ll always be _my_ baby, though.”

sanha shakes his head in a way that reminds jinwoo way too much of myungjun before he squirms so that his dad will put him down.

“minhyuk and i talked today at break and we wanna be joker and riddler for halloween.” sanha says _very_ seriously as he begins trailing alongside his father, hand held tightly in jinwoo’s.

jinwoo’s eyebrows furrow, forehead wrinkling, “you want to be villains? you don’t want to be batman and robin or something?”

sanha shakes his head, “no, we wanna be villains. but we’re gonna be nice villains, okay, appa?”

jinwoo smiles at that, letting out a sigh because _of course_ his son wants to be the joker instead of batman; it probably has something to do with bin always going on about how cool he thinks the villains are whenever the boys watch the movies.

“of course you’ll be nice villains, ddana,” he agrees as they reach their car, taking sanha’s backpack off his shoulders and placing it in the seat next to him while his son settles into his carseat and buckles his seatbelt.

“where’s daddy?” sanha asks as jinwoo starts the car, pulling out of his spot and beginning to drive in the direction of their house.

he’s referring to myungjun, who sanha has been calling the english version of “appa” since a few months before he turned six.

myungjun had _cried_ the first time sanha called him it, and jinwoo still sometimes catches him tearing up when sanha does.

“he’s still at work,” jinwoo replies, turning right at a stop sign and then glancing behind him at sanha, who’s playing with a toy car he left beside his seat when jinwoo picked him up the day before.

“can we visit uncle bin and uncle dongmin?”

jinwoo snorts, “sanha, we were at their house for dinner last night.”

“i know,” he pauses and jinwoo hears the familiar noise sanha makes when his cars are driving quickly, “i like uncle bin and uncle dongmin.”

“me too,” jinwoo replies fondly, pulling into their driveway and turning off the car, gently reminding sanha to grab his backpack before he takes off for the front door.

 

++++

 

“i’m home!”

“daddy!” sanha slides out of his seat at the table quickly, abandoning his homework so that he can climb into myungjun’s arms.

“hey kiddo,” jinwoo watches from the stove as myungjun places a kiss on sanha’s head, placing sanha back in front of his work and dropping his bag down on the extra chair in the corner of their dining area.

jinwoo turns back toward what he’s cooking for dinner, stirring the pot a few times as myungjun comes over and places a kiss on his cheek, “hello.”

jinwoo smiles softly, throwing an arm around his waist, “hi baby. how was work?”

“it was good. dongmin says minhyuk is already begging for sanha to come over again.”

jinwoo snorts in a way that’s probably unattractive, not that he really minds, “sanha was already asking when we could go visit again on our way home from school.”

myungjun hums but they’re interrupted by sanha asking for help on his homework. the elder of the two sits down at the table next to him, and jinwoo leans against the counter carefully so that he can watch fondly as myungjun guides sanha through his math homework.

dinner is mostly filled with sanha talking about his day at school, and filling myungjun in on the halloween costumes him and minhyuk have chosen.

“you two don’t want to be batman and robin?” myungjun has the same look on his face that jinwoo imagines he had when sanha told him what they’d decided on.

“ _daddy_ , i talked with appa after school. we’re gonna be _nice_ villains, okay?”

myungjun shoots a confused look in jinwoo’s direction and he just shrugs, “of course, sanha, you guys will be the _nicest_ villains.”

sanha grins happily in reply, continuing to ramble on about a boy in his class, yunwoo, who apparently got in trouble today from their teacher because he was, “actually actually throwing blocks;” sanha’s words, not jinwoo’s.

 

++++

 

“appa?”

jinwoo hums as he gently massages soap into sanha’s hair a few nights later, the boy playing with a pororo bath toy he has just to make washing his hair more difficult.

“when we gonna buy my riddler costume?”

“close your eyes for me,” jinwoo mutters as he rinses sanha’s hair carefully, “we’re going tomorrow afternoon with your uncle bin and minhyuk.”

“is uncle dongmin coming too?” he gazes up at jinwoo curiously once he gets the okay to open his eyes, watching as jinwoo puts the body wash sanha had picked out at the grocery store on sunday on a washcloth.

“no, uncle dongmin has to work at the clinic tomorrow. daddy’s going to come with us, though.”

sanha frowns at the news that dongmin isn’t coming but seems placated at the knowledge that myungjun will be.

“appa’s going to run to grab you a towel while you finish washing your body, okay?”

sanha nods, standing up in the bath carefully and taking the washcloth from his dad.

“don’t forget to keep talking to me while you do it, okay? if i don’t hear your voice i’ll come right back.”

“i know, appa.”

ever since sanha turned six a few months earlier, jinwoo and myungjun have been trying to encourage him to do small things on his own so that he gets a bit of independence from his parents. this includes washing his own body, under the condition that he talk or sing or make some sort of noise so that they know he’s still alright.

jinwoo turns to leave the bathroom as sanha starts his own rendition of you’re welcome from moana, his current obsession when it comes to movies. he walks into the bedroom to myungjun sprawled across their bed, phone in hand as he scrolls through some sort of social media.

“hey,” jinwoo presses a quick kiss to his forehead, brushing myungjun’s hair back in order to do so.

“hi,” myungjun scrunches his nose as he replies, “how’s bathtime going?”

“it’s going. i think letting him pick his own bath stuff was a good idea, he hasn’t cried about being left alone at all this week. he asked me earlier if you could do storytime tonight.”

myungjun hums softly in agreement, “letting him pick his own stuff was a tip i got from dongmin, to be honest. he said it’s what’s worked best with minhyuk.”

“well thank goodness for dongmin, then, it was really breaking my heart. i hate seeing him cry.”

“i know you do,” myungjun pushes him away as sanha nears the end of the song, “go grab his towel before he finishes.”

jinwoo kisses myungjun once more, this time on the lips, laughing to himself when he’s pushed away again as he walks down the hall to grab sanha’s towel from the closet.

when he gets back myungjun isn’t on the bed anymore, instead he’s sitting in the bathroom with sanha, a hand on his chest and looking a little freaked out.

“what’s wrong?”

“sanha stopped singing before the song was done,” myungjun mutters, “i thought something had happened, he was completely silent.”

jinwoo frowns, knowing he probably would’ve thought the same, “ddana, what happened to making sure we knew you were okay?”

sanha blinks up at him a few times, “i know, appa, but i wanted you or daddy to come. i missed you.”

jinwoo practically _melts_ , and he sees myungjun do pretty much the same thing; both of them forgetting entirely that they should’ve reminded sanha not to do that again as they wrap him up in his towel and smother the six year old in hugs and kisses because he’s just _that_ cute.

 

+++

 

picking out costumes only takes ten minutes, if jinwoo is being honest, because both boys already know what they want to dress up as so it’s only a matter of finding the costume in the store and then paying for it.

sanha and minhyuk are digging through the candy bins along the checkout line, each having been promised they could buy one piece to eat after lunch. so far sanha has decided and changed his mind four times, but only because minhyuk has decided and changed his mind four times.

“appa, i want this one,” sanha hands jinwoo a reese’s peanut butter cup and jinwoo nearly bursts out laughing because sanha _hates_ peanut butter but reese’s are minhyuk’s favourite.

“baby, you don’t even like peanut butter,” myungjun reminds him softly, and sanha crosses his arms with a pout.

“yes i _do_ , daddy.”

myungjun opens his mouth to respond but jinwoo just taps him and shakes his head, the disagreement will only end in sanha getting frustrated and crying, and learning things the hard way never hurt anyone anyways.

(besides, when sanha doesn’t eat the chocolate because he doesn’t like it, it means that jinwoo is going to get chocolate, and he’s not complaining about that.)

they meet dongmin for a quick lunch while he’s on his break. minhyuk jumps into the man’s arms almost immediately, telling him all about their costumes and his chocolate. sanha is clinging to dongmin’s leg, and bin is laughing at his inability to walk instead of trying to help his husband in any way.

“minhyuk, you’re too heavy for me to carry, you’re so _big_ ,” dongmin complains, placing the seven year old back on his own two feet and ushering both boys into a small cafe just down the street from the clinic.

“i _know_ , i’m a big boy, appa. c’mon sanha,” minhyuk grabs sanha’s hand tightly, trailing behind their parents just slightly as they wait for them to choose a table.

they both quickly slide into two seats right next to each other on the end of the table, immersing themselves in a conversation about nothing in particular as they play with the toy cars sanha had insisted on bringing with him.

jinwoo drops the backpack he’s been carrying constantly for six years now to one of the chairs, “when do i get to stop carrying this bag everywhere?”

it’s definitely a whine, and the other three adults laugh at him as he settles in his seat. myungjun presses a kiss to his head and mutters something that sounds like never, which is obviously an exaggeration but only makes jinwoo groan.

“don’t have kids,” bin suggests with a laugh, but he carries a backpack still too, with snacks and a water bottle and toys and baby wipes and band aids and anything else you can possibly name because _who knows_ when you might need it.

(jinwoo even keeps an entirely different outfit in his backpack because kids are _messy_ and he can’t even count using both his hands how many times he’s been relieved to find that he’s remembered to pack sanha a change of clothes.)

“i’ll go order,” myungjun presses another kiss to jinwoo’s head as the younger mumbles a thank you, watching him walk up to the counter.

“ddana?”

“yes, appa?” sanha turns to him wide-eyed, toy car moving back and forth along the table even while he watches his dad.

“can i get you to put your cars away just while we’re eating?”

sanha pouts but nods, handing the car in his hand to jinwoo and then turning back to minhyuk, who begins whispering something to sanha that causes them both to erupt in fits of giggles.

it’s _adorable_ , and jinwoo doesn’t really understand what could possibly be _so_ funny to a six and seven year old but to be honest, he doesn’t really care too much, either.

as long as sanha is happy, jinwoo is happy.

 

+++

 

lunch is a fairly short ordeal, because dongmin has to get back to work, and it ends with sanha crying because he doesn’t like his chocolate; just like myungjun had warned him.

jinwoo had _said_ he was going to let sanha learn the hard way, but he’s also a sucker when it comes to the six year old. (myungjun’s words, not his.)

sanha leaves the cafe with a chocolate chip cookie and a huge smile, eyes still rimmed slightly red from his bout of tears.

“daddy, i’m sorry.” myungjun turns around toward the backseat confused at sanha’s words as they drive home.

“why are you apologizing, baby?”

“‘m sorry ‘cause i didn't listen when you told me i don’t like the chocolate.”

jinwoo has never felt prouder of sanha, a huge smile breaking out on his face at how mature it is of him to apologize for not listening. sanha’s only _six_ and jinwoo swears he adopted the _best_ son out there.

“i appreciate it, but you don’t need to apologize for that, sanha,” myungjun carefully grabs one of sanha’s hands in his despite the awkward position he’s in, “i know you just got upset because that’s minhyuk’s favourite and you wanted to have the same.”

sanha nods very seriously, “i know, it’s like when appa eats strawberry ice cream because it’s your favourite.”

myungjun laughs, “you don’t need to do everything minhyuk does, though, okay? don’t forget that sometimes you can do things just because _you_ like them.”

“i know, daddy, but i like minhyuk. ‘m gonna marry him.”

jinwoo _chokes_ , beginning to cough as myungjun grasps onto the wheel with a look of concern and shock.

he waves the older off, turning onto their street and stopping the car once he’s pulled into the driveway.

“what makes you say that, ddana? where’d that come from?”

sanha is _six_ and he’s already worrying about who he’s going to marry? jinwoo is pretty sure that the only thing he was worried about at six years old was how to get his dad to give him sweets after his mom told him no.

sanha shrugs his shoulders as he undoes his seatbelt and leans over the console that connects the backseat to the front, “i just been thinking about it, i told uncle dongmin too and he said i could marry whoever i want if they say yes to my poposal.”

“proposal,” myungjun corrects softly, smiling, “i think you should marry whoever you want, too, sanha.”

sanha smiles and then claps his hands excitedly, “can we watch moana?”

jinwoo feels like he’s been dunked underwater, because he doesn’t know how sanha can go from talking about marrying minhyuk to wanting to watch moana in less than a minute.

“of course we can, let’s head inside.”

myungjun undoes his own seatbelt and begins to get out of the car, snapping jinwoo out of his daze as he does the same.

“appa! carry me!”

sanha jumps into jinwoo’s arms, lucky that his father is quick to react in order to catch him and lift him up, “oh my goodness you’re so _heavy_ . how am i supposed to carry you around when you’re so _big_ now?”

sanha giggles and kicks his feet a few times as jinwoo unlocks the door, “i told you, daddy, i’m a big boy.”

jinwoo places sanha down on his feet so that he can take off his shoes and jacket, watching him do both all on his own.

“yeah, you are,” he mumbles to himself, myungjun flicking him on the forehead and telling him to stop going all melancholy at 3:00 in the afternoon as he comes in the door.

jinwoo pinches his side in retaliation, sanha immediately coming to his rescue and trying to fight jinwoo off.

it’s when his father turns on him that he squeals and takes off running, jinwoo chasing him down the hall towards their living room and myungjun shaking his head as they go.

 

 

+++

 

 

  
halloween comes quickly after that.

sanha doesn’t wear his riddler costume to school, because he and minhyuk aren’t in the same class, and sanha whines because, “it’s not gonna make _sense_ , appa.” 

so instead, sanha wears a doctor costume; he even borrows a pair of old glasses of myungjun’s with the lenses popped out and a stethoscope. he’s so proud of his costume that he forces jinwoo to take a picture of him and myungjun matching before the older drives him to school.

he looks _adorable_ and jinwoo takes so many photos that myungjun actually rolls his eyes and shoos him away, “i love you, sanha. have a good day, i’ll be there to pick you up at the end of the day!”

“bye appa, love you.”

when jinwoo picks up sanha, he comes running out of the classroom with a certificate in his hand, immediately rambling on about he won best costume at school.

trying to get sanha to relax and wait to put on his costume until closer to when they’re leaving is _torture_. he even lets sanha work on one of his tracks with him, sitting on his lap and pressing whatever buttons jinwoo tells him with headphones much too big over his ears.

by the time myungjun gets home, sanha has half his costume on; running around the house with no shirt while jinwoo chases him down the hall from his bedroom, “sanha! you need to put this on underneath your shirt or you’re going to freeze.”

“no, appa!” sanha hides behind myungjun’s legs as the older stands shocked by the door, reaching behind him to run his hands through sanha’s hair.

“hey, baby, why are you running around without a shirt?”

“i don’t _want_ to wear a shirt under my costume, daddy, i _don’t_.” sanha is near tears, totally frustrated although jinwoo’s not exactly sure why because he never gets like this about getting dressed.

myungjun bends down, “hey, breathe, sanha. it’s alright. it’s just too cold outside right now, so you have to put the shirt on so you don’t get too cold and we can get lots of candy, okay?”

sanha nods, letting myungjun wipe under his eyes. jinwoo hands him the shirt, watching as he helps sanha put it on.

“thank you,” jinwoo mumbles, pressing a quick kiss to myungjun’s cheek once sanha takes off down the hall to grab the rest of his costume.

myungjun smiles, beginning to follow the boy down the hall to finish helping him, “dongmin said they’re leaving almost as soon as he gets home, i’ll help him finish getting his costume on and paint his face.”

“i love you.”

“i love you more.”

by the time minhyuk, dongmin, and bin get to their house, sanha is all ready to go, and jinwoo and dongmin take at least 101 pictures. bin and myungjun stopping them once the kids start rolling their eyes and getting frustrated with posing.

minhyuk and sanha make pretty much the _best_ costume pair, if jinwoo is being honest. and even though they’re villains, not heroes, they still look absolutely _adorable_.

it's cold out, and after about an hour and a half, both boys are ready to head back. 

jinwoo puts on the movie paranorman, because sanha has watched it every day for the last week as myungjun makes hot chocolate for the kids and coffee for the adults. 

jinwoo doesn't think he could've asked for a  _better_ night, with his family and friends surrounding him, it's just about the best thing he could ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr to hear me complain about uni and also keep up with my updates. 
> 
> i also have a twitter now, even though i don't use it a ton atm so follow me there too if you'd like :')


End file.
